Fallen Angel
by xxDangerousPiexx
Summary: Roy, the popular kid in school, finds a young blonde alone in the forest. What will Roy do? Shonen-Ai. BoyxBoy, Don't like it don't read it. RoyxEd.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my first Fan fiction! This is my first ever time trying to write Yaoi, so please be kind, neh? This is based off the 2009 anime version of Fullmetal Alchemist. I personally like it better. This is BOYxBOY, no likely no ready. Okay? **This is a RoyxEd fan fiction. **

Also, I'd like to point out that this takes place in about 2009. Not the nineteen-hundreds. Roy an Ed are kind of OOC in this as well so be prepared.

**Edward**: Oh great another crazy fan-girl _…

**Me**: Oh Ed, you're such an adorkable uke :3

**Edward**: *Blushing* H-hey! W-why am I always the uke, eh?

**Roy**: *Walks in* Cause' you're short.

**Edward**: *Goes in Emo corner*

**Me**: *Sigh* Roy do the disclaimer…

**Roy**: Dangerouspie-Chan doesn't own FMA *Frowns*

**Chapter 1**

Roy Mustang glanced out the window of his History class, giving a small sigh. This day had been uneventful for the most part and Roy could think of a thousand more things he'd like to be doing now then being in this class. Roy's black hair fell in his eyes but he didn't move it. Out of the corner of his vision he could see two girls (sluts) gawking at him from the back of the room. _Tch, _Thought Roy ignoring their glares of interest.

Roy was the most popular boy in school and could have anyone he wanted. He knew it to. Girls would leave love notes in his locker almost every day. They would wait for him outside of classes just to see him. It was like being a pop-star. Roy usually didn't pay attention to them though. Even though he was popular and could get anyone he wanted to wait, and find his special someone. Boy's also gawked at him. Everyone in Central High knew that Roy was Bisexual. No one cared though. In the locker room some boys would blush and look away or stare and drool. Sometimes it scared Roy how much people looked at him.

"Roy!" His teacher waked a ruler on Roy's desk. Roy jumped slightly and glared up at his teacher with his piercing black eyes. That was another thing about Roy people loved, were his eyes. Black and spooky, but also sexy.

"What?" Roy asked in an annoyed tone.

"What did I just say five minutes ago?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. How about you tell me?" Roy asked with a cocky attitude. People in class chuckled. Roy folded his pale hands under his chin and smiled up at his teacher.

"Go to the office, now."

~~~At the Office~~~

"Roy that's the third time this week that you've been sent here…" Principal Bradley shook his head slightly.

Roy sighed and ran a hand through his black hair. The principal was right though. He had been there yesterday because he tripped a nerd. Then on Monday he was there because he skipped two classes in a row. It was only Wednesday.

"Well, it's nice to see you too, principal." Roy muttered.

Bradley sighed and put Roy's file on the table. "I just wish I saw you on Honor roll. Not in my office for being a smartass."

Roy rolled his eyes and stood up. "Well third time's the charm right?" He winked and picked up a pink slip from Bradley's desk. "I'm getting suspended right; well see ya in three days."

Roy walked out of his office and went out of the school building. He had three hours of school left before he would've got out anyway, might as well get suspended.

Roy walked down the block and saw the road was a dead end. "Hm…"

The dead end led to a forest. It seemed dark and mysterious. Roy liked that.

He smirked and kept walking down the street to the dead end. Once he made it to the forest's edge he looked up and smiled slightly. "This seems peaceful."

_If he only knew…_

Well that's all for now. Please review and not all my chapters will be this short, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed! ^_^ I'm on Thanksgiving break so the first couple chapters will probably get out quickly cause' I have no life. : Forever alone:

**WARNING**: Cussing

**Edward**: Hahaha! You have no life…

**Winry**: *Walks in and takes out a wrench*

**Edward**: *Girl scream*

**Me**: Thank you Winry!

**Winry**: No prob.

**Me**: Do the disclaimer…

**Winry**: Dangerouspie-Chan doesn't own FMA.

**Me**: Sadly…

**Chapter 2**

Roy took a step into the woods, but as soon as he did the rain started to pour. "Damn it!" He cussed and turned around quickly, running back down the street.

"I'll have to come back."

Roy fumbled with his keys as he stepped up to the door of his mansion. His parents weren't home much but for some reason they decided to buy a magnificent house (1). He wasn't sure if it was to make up for them never being home or just to look good. Probably the later.

Once he opened the door he stripped off his soaking wet shirt, leaving his pale chest bare in all its glory. He shivered a little and made his way up the stairs and to the bathroom. A shower sounded heavenly right about now.

After taking a quick shower he changed into some boxers and a T-shirt. Suddenly the phone rang, which made him jump. "Ugh. Who the hell could it be?" Roy mumbled, picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Sir, why weren't you outside today after school? Don't tell me you go suspended again…_"

Riza. That's all he needed right now was her nagging. Roy and Riza had been friend's sense second grade. They had met when he was about to beat up some kid for taking his cookie (2). She stopped him and told him to calm down. Afterwards, they got along well, becoming best friends in the process.

"Heh, well you see…" Roy rubbed the back of his neck.

"_Sir, that's the 4__th__ time you've been suspended this year! It's only October." _Riza sighed over the phone.

"Well I have to go Riza, see ya!"

Roy quickly hung up and sighed in relief. He loved having Riza as a friend but sometimes she nagged like a mother would her child.

He jumped on the couch and turned on the T.V but wasn't really paying attention to it. His thoughts wondered for a while until his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

"Get up Roy!"

Roy turned on his side and covered his face with a couch pillow. It was his mother. He and his mom never really got along well.

"No."

She sighed and came over to the couch, looking over him. Roy's mom had long black hair and blue eyes. She was tan unlike her son, but it wasn't natural by any means.

"I am leaving again soon and I need to give you something, so please wake up." Roy's mom pleaded softly.

Roy groaned and sat up, his black hair in a mess. His eyes glanced to his mother then at a clock on the wall. 11:30 A.M.

"What do you want to give me?" He asked and stood up, standing a few inches taller than his mother. She smiled and bent down grabbing something out of a shopping bag and handing it to him.

"It's a new toy for your bird, Max." She smiled and Roy took the toy, glancing at it. Roy had a pet bird named Max. Ever sense Roy was little he has had the bird, keeping him company while his parents were gone.

"Thanks." He mumbled and sat the toy on the coffee table. He walked past her and went into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" He asked, but he wasn't sure why because he already knew the answer.

"I'm going to Germany for a business trip. I'll be gone for about a week." She explained and gathered her purse and a few other bags. "Take care son."

She quickly made it out the door before Roy had a chance to respond. "Damn…"

Roy rubbed his neck and shook his head. "Well, at least I won't have to listen to her complain all week." Roy's mom had always been a huge complainer if things didn't go her way and Roy hated that.

Outside the sky was a light pink color meaning the sun was just coming up. The trees swayed lightly in the breeze making some noises against the house.

"Well how should I spend my three day suspension?"

Roy glanced at his phone debating whether or not to call Hughes, his other best friend. Sometimes they ditched together.

Roy almost grabbed the phone but then he remembered something. _Oh yeah, Hughes is out of town… _

He walked over to the couch and flopped down on it, thinking to himself. There was some place he wanted to go but now he couldn't remember. _Oh yeah! I was going to check out those woods. _Roy smiled a little and got up, running up stairs to get ready.

"I wonder what's in there…"

[End]

Ha-ha, Please Review! Sorry it took a while to get this one out! Once schools starts again Monday I probably won't update as quick. -_-


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here's chapter 3. Thank you to those who reviewed. School has started and it sucks. My Christmas break isn't until the 21st, which is stupid by the way. I hate my school.

**WARNING**: Cussing

**Ed**: I'm sorry your school sucks.

**Me**: Thanks…*Bangs head on desk*

**Roy**: *Walks in* what's up with her?

**Ed**: She is depressed…

**Roy**: Oh, maybe we should-

**Me**: Do the disclaimer!

**Ed**: Uh…Dangerouspie doesn't own FMA.

**Chapter 3**

The sky was clear and the sun was bright. It was a great day to go on a walk or in Roy's case explore.

Roy made his way down the street, kicking some pebbles and humming to himself. After taking a shower Roy had gotten dressed in a tight fit black T-shirt and some ripped up jeans, then made his way outside.

He had never really noticed the forest before and it seemed to call him, like some un-seen force was pulling him to it, which freaked Roy out.

As he made his way down the street he kept his eyes locked in front of him.

[Later]

Finally, Roy had made it to the street with the dead end. It had taken an hour to walk there from across town but he did it.

"Now let's see what the hell is in here…"

Roy walked up the forest, analyzing every tree and rock. It looks dark and promising. Roy gave a small smirk and stepped inside.

As soon as his foot stepped on the grass the temperature seemed to drop a few degrees. He felt a small shiver crawl up his back but tried to ignore it the best he could. He wasn't going to get spooked out at this stupid forest.

Roy walked a few meters and suddenly got a peaceful feeling. It made no sense but for once in his life he suddenly felt…peaceful. Not that Roy was a trouble maker (for the most part), but this new found peace was nice.

A few birds flew out of the tree and made their way outside of the forest, making Roy turn to watch them leave. "Hmm."

"This is defiantly going to be interesting."

[Later]

After aimlessly wondering around the forest for two hours Roy had discovered two things about this place.

One, if you walked around long enough you would get caught up in the beauty of it all. Each tree seemed to be perfectly placed and situated.

Two, getting lost was easy.

Roy growled in frustration and sat down on a large rock. "Damn it. Where the hell am I? I didn't pay attention to where I was going…"

Suddenly there was a sound of someone…moaning? Roy quickly stood and listened closely, glancing all over the wooded area.

Someone was hurt. Roy could tell they were moans of pain. He took a few steps forward and listened again, trying to place the noise. "Hello?"

The noises stopped and then a small voice came, "W-who's there?"

The voice was a little raspy and it was obvious the person was exhausted. Roy still couldn't place the voice.

He sighed and kept walking slowly, making crunching noises with his feet. "Where are you?" Roy mumbled.

The voice was silent for a minute, seeming to contemplate whether or not to give its location.

"Over here." The voice coughed. "Behind the huge oak tree."

Roy saw the large oak tree a few paces away and walked towards it, making sure his steps were light. He didn't want to scare this person.

Roy made it to the tree and took a huge breath. _Here it goes…_

Roy walked around to the other side of the tree and what was in front of him made his jaw drop.

Before him was an angel. This boy _had_ to be. The boy in front of him was very short, and looked like a porcelain doll. The boy had long golden hair flowing down his back and golden eyes to match. His skin was a healthy pale color that made him look breakable. The most intriguing thing was his _wings_. That's right, wings. He had a pair of pure white wings on his back, although stained with blood where still beautiful in Roy's eyes. A flash of metal caught his eyes and he noticed the boy had a metal arm and leg. _Auto-mail? _Roy blinked a few times, taking it all in. Not many people had auto-mail, so it was a shock to see a boy this young with it.

_What the hell happened to him? _

There were cuts all over his face and flesh arm. His eyes were dull and not a bright as Roy thought they should look. He was skinny, too skinny. He could tell the boy hadn't eaten in at least a week. This was bad.

Roy bent down to the boys level but he jerked back, scared of what Roy might do. Roy frowned and put a hand on his leg.

"I promise I won't hurt you." Roy mumbled softly.

The golden haired angel gave a small nod and looked down in his lap, not meeting Roy's gaze.

"My name is Edward Elric."

[End]

So how was it? Please review. I like hearing from you guys! Ed would like you to review as well!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello once again! Thanks for the reviews! Really love it. I'm probably going to go see the new FMA movie in January! Yay! I live an hour or so from Columbus where it is showing and my mom said she might take me! I'm excited!

**WARNINGS: **Cussing, OOC Ed

**Ed**: Why am I so beat up? *Frowns*

**Roy**: I don't know…

**Me**: You'll find out soon enough *Troll face*

**Roy & Ed**: O.O

**Me:** Disclaimer please.

**Ed**: Dangerouspie doesn't own FMA, thank god…

**Chapter 4**

"_Edward Elric…." _That name replayed in Roy's mind for a moment then he shook his head slightly.

Currently the golden angel was blinking and tilting his head, glancing at Roy. He looked confused and a little surprised. It was more cuteness then he could handle.

Roy felt his cheeks lighting up like a Christmas tree. He coughed and put a hand on the boys shoulder. "What happened to you?"

Ed looked down at the ground then back at Roy. "I…I'm not sure."

Roy sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his dark hair. "Well I can't leave you out here-"

Roy was cut off by the loud crackle of thunder. He jumped a little in surprise then suddenly felt a heavy weight on him. He glanced down and saw Edward hugging him tightly. This made Roy blush even more.

"Uh, E-Edward are you okay?"

Edward kept holding onto Roy tightly. "I hate…thunder."

Roy slowly stood and carried Ed bridal style in his arms. "Is it okay if I take you to my house?" Roy didn't want the boy to do anything he didn't want to.

The boy stayed silent for a moment but then nodded. "B-but don't try a-anything, bastard."

Roy blinked in surprise but then chuckled lightly. "I won't."

Edward kept hold of Roy, shivering and keeping his head buried in his chest. Roy would make sure that nothing happened to this boy, even if his life depended on it.

The dark haired teen ran through the forest quickly, trying to make his way out. He jumped over fallen over trees and large rocks. Thunder once again crashed in the sky, causing a hush over the forest. Edward shivered more.

"Fuck, where the hell-" Roy was stopped short when he saw the woods starts to become thinner and he noticed a road past the trees.

"There!" Roy ran past the trees and let his feet carry him outside the forest. Once out he looked both ways and noticed where he was. Suddenly another crack of thunder sounded, this time bringing the rain with it. "Damn."

The rain started to pour down on them, making the poor angel boy shiver more. "Shhh, its okay Ed. We'll be out of this rain soon." The boy slowly nodded in understanding.

Roy ran down the street the cut past a few backyards. "Were almost there." He mumbled then cut into another yard. The rain was only getting worse by the second. He could feel Ed's wings getting soaked, even though they were folded now.

Finally, his huge house came into view. Roy sighed in relief and ran up the hill to his door. Pulling out the keys, he unlocked it and went inside. The rush of heat from the house was nice on his cold body. Edward stopped shivering and looked up.

"T-this is a really nice h-house…"

Roy looked down at Ed and smiled, "Yeah, it keeps me warm."

Roy walked over to the couch and sat down, having Ed in his lap. "Are you alright?"

Ed looked Roy in the eyes and nodded. "Yeah, just cold."

The dark haired teen looked at Ed's clothes and sighed, "We'll have to get you some dry clothes. I'll be right back."

Roy sat Ed down on the couch and got up to get Ed clothes from his room. Ed shivered a little on the couch, hating the feeling of being soaked in rain. He couldn't wait to change clothes.

Roy returned with some sweats and a long T-shirt and handed them to the frozen blonde. "These are my old clothes so don't worry about messing them up or anything."

Ed gave a small glare and snatched the clothes out of his hands. "I wasn't." He slowly stood trying to keep his balance and glanced around. Roy shifted uncomfortable. "The bathroom is down the hall and to the right. Need some help?" Roy could tell Ed wasn't really ready to walk alone yet.

Ed was about to protest but then noticed his legs were shaking from standing up. He hadn't eaten in a week and he had lost a lot of blood from all the scars and wounds. If he walked alone he would defiantly fall on his face. That would be bad…

Sighing he gave a small nod, "Sure."

Roy smiled and took Ed's arm, helping him across the living room and into the hall.

Ed glanced up at Roy for a moment and took a deep breath. Roy smelled like pine and expensive shampoo. It smelled wonderful to Ed. Suddenly; Ed noticed he was blushing from being so close to the dark haired teen.

'_NO, I can't fall for him! He probably has a girlfriend, he is to gorgeous not too! Wait did I just call him gorgeous?' _

While Ed was having a mental break down, Roy was doing the same.

'_God he's perfect! Why can't I just tell him he is beautiful? Probably because I'll seem like a creep!'_

Both of the boys walked nervously to the bathroom door. Once there Roy let go of Ed and opened the door for him. "There ya go."

Ed glared at him. "I could've opened it myself. Don't treat me like a girl." Ed walked inside and slammed the door shut.

Roy blinked for a moment then facepalmed.

"This will be interesting…"

[End]

Sorry this took a while to get up, I have exams next week and yeah I've had a lot of homework.

Please Review! Roy will kiss Ed if you do :D


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait guys. If you have been reading "What have I gotten into?" You'd know that I'm not going to update this story much until I finish "What have I gotten into?" Sorry. I have so much going on right now too because I'll be moving at the end of March and early April so I've been packing. So yeah thanks for the reviews though, they help me get motivated to write! Also, if my writing style seems to change don't freak out. I'm just trying to improve as I go along.

**WARNINGS**: Cussing

**Chapter 5**

Roy had been sitting on the couch for at least twenty minutes waiting on the pipsqueak to finish his shower. Roy was still shivering from the scars the over the poor boy's body. "How could such a kid have so many scars?"

Roy scratched the back of his neck and closed his eyes, tilting his head back slightly. He could feel a massive headache coming on from all of his thinking in the past hour or so. The questions seemed to come at him like a machine gun, one after another.

"He is…interesting indeed." Roy mumbled with a smirk.

[Meanwhile with Edward]

Ed had been sitting under the showers hot water for twenty minutes or so. He hadn't had a shower in what seemed like forever and he was going to enjoy it. He wasn't planning on staying long. It would be bad for him and this Roy guy.

The scars on Ed burned under the intensity of the temperature of the water, but Ed didn't care. He was surprised he could still feel pain at this point. After all he'd been through, boiling hot water was nothing.

After the hot water started to turn cold he quickly turned it off and slipped out onto the plush rug. His wings were dripping wet as well as his hair. Ed looked into the full length mirror and cringed at the site he saw. Scars covered most of Edward's chest and arms. His legs were skinny and both his auto-mail leg and arm were scratched and banged up. He'd need to get that fixed up…

Edward noticed the pajama's on the small chair in the bathroom. This bathroom was huge. It had a shower and a Jacuzzi, two sinks and at least four towel racks. The winged boy took a deep breathe of cold air and slipped on the light blue pants. He turned to the sink and started to blow dry his hair. After brushing and braiding it he dried his wings as well.

He hated his wings being wet. It was a huge annoyance.

He slipped on the blue shirt and smiled a little. It smelled just like Roy. He liked the way Roy smelled, it was different and refreshing. Ed looked at himself in the mirror seeing that his face was red and he frowned. There was no way he would fall for this man. He was not even human! It just wouldn't work anyway. Pushing the thoughts away Ed stepped out of the bathroom and went down the hallway. He turned left at the end of the hall and noticed the living room and the kitchen were attached. He was dog tired. The couch looked very pleasing sleep wise.

The young blonde stumbled over to the couch and flopped down on his stomach. He fell asleep almost instantly.

Roy made his way into the living room from the kitchen. He'd decided to make himself some coffee and came back to find the passed out blonde on his couch. Roy blushed and sat down at the end of the couch, watching the young boy. The dark teen's thoughts drifted a little then he grabbed a blanket from the closet and wrapped it around the winged boy.

"Sleep tight."

[The next day]

Ed's golden eyes slowly opened as the sun hit his face. He squinted and sat up, rubbing his head. His blonde hair was a mess and his back was aching badly. "Where am I….oh yeah." He mumbled and glanced around the living room for the source of the light. There happened to be a window by the couch and Ed was in its way.

He got off the couch and stumbled into the kitchen close by. His throat was dry and needed some liquid. Ed grabbed a cup from the cabinet and filled it up with water and ice. After downing the contents of the glass he went back into the living room. Ed's mind was trying to put together the pieces of what had gone on yesterday.

The blonde sat on the love seat and was now deep in thought. _"I was in the woods…then this guy found me. I came here. I got a shower then passed out on his couch. Sounds about right. What was his name again? Leroy? Steve? Darren? No…it was…Roy! That's it. I remember now…"_

After he remembered the dark teen's name he glanced from side to side. The living room was huge, as he had excepted for a mansion. The walls were beige and a lighter brown. The couch he had slept on was a rich red and the room had almost all warm colors. There was one thing in the room that caught his attention, a blue ribbon that sat on the mantle by the fireplace. The winged boy slowly got up, making his way to the piece of ribbon.

"What is this…?" He whispered to himself and poked it lightly. Ed started to read the words, "_Honored for bravery and-"_

A deep voice interrupted his snooping. "What do you think you're doing?"

Ed gulped and slowly maneuvered his body to see Roy. Roy had on no shirt and a pair of black boxers on. His black hair was a ruffled mess and his eyes seemed sleepy. Ed could already feel warmth on his cheeks. "I was just…looking around. I just woke up a few minutes ago." He explained.

Roy just gave a nod and stumbled over to the couch and took a seat. He yawned loudly again then moved his head to look at the boy better. Roy noticed that his hair was braided now and that the blood from his hair was completely gone. Roy had to admit, the boy was even more gorgeous now that he wasn't covered in blood and dirt.

Ed fidgeted under Roy's gaze. The blonde boy made an advance to the love seat and quickly sat down; hoping Roy would stop staring at him.

Roy was straight forward about most things and hated playing games. So, he just started to ask the questions he wanted answers for.

"What are you?"

Ed blinked in surprise and looked over at the dark haired teen, his golden eyes flashing. He hated when people asked 'what' he was. As if he was some unknown animal species. Ed frowned and looked at his lap.

"I'm part bird, if you couldn't already tell." He mumbled, adding the last part sarcastically.

"Well, I guess that explains…the wings." Roy mumbled, more to himself than Edward. Roy set his dark eyes on Ed.

"How did you get the auto-mail?"

Ed chuckled lightly and leaned back in the love seat. He loved answering this question for some reason. It was almost an outlet for his emotions to explain his story to others. Not many people usually asked, so when they did ask, he took advantage of it.

"Do you really wanna know?"

[End]

Sorry, I am evil for the cliffhangers. BUT, I hope you guys will keep reading anyway, even if I am evil :D

Review please !


	6. Chapter 6

Well hello again people! Liking my story? Hope you are! Enjoy.

**Chapter 6**

Roy leaned back in the couch and frowned lightly, crossing his arms. Of course he wanted to know why this beautiful kid had auto-mail. Who wouldn't want to know? Hell, Roy wanted to know this kids life story. The dark haired teen sighed and gave a nod.

"Yes, I would love to know why you have auto-mail."

The blonde smirked and closed his eyes for a moment. He leaned back in the love seat and breathed in deeply. After a moment he reopened his eyes, and then looked at Roy.

"Okay. I have two rules though. One, whatever I tell you, is secret. You can't tell anyone else. Got it?" Ed asked forcefully. He wanted to get his point across that this was secret. If anyone else knew his story they'd tell the police or some scientist. He'd be ruined.

Roy nodded slowly, showing Ed he understood. Edward continued. "Number two, no interrupting. I hate when people cut into my story." He mumbled, almost like a child. The dark haired teen chuckled and nodded again.

"I promise I won't cut into your story." He smiled and leaned forward, waiting for Ed to begin.

"Okay, good. Now then, where should I start…the beginning would be a good place I suppose…"

_**[Flashback] **_

_The suns hot rays beat down on the rolling hills. The white fluffy clouds stayed still, not moving much. It was another hot, hot day in Resembool. The days had been long and hot for the past month making the residents of this small rural town antsy for some form of rain. Even in the hot weather, two boys still worked outside. _

_There, on top of a hill sat a white house with a light green door. Behind the house was a small garden for vegetables, flowers and fruit. In the garden were two boys, picking some blueberries. The smaller of the two wiped his brow of sweat. _

"_Geez it's like five hundred degrees out here!" The small boy gave a loud sigh and plopped onto the ground. The little boys' hair was an odd golden color as his eyes were. He had tan skin and short hair. The boy next to him, still picking berries, had a lighter golden color and duller eyes than his counterpart. _

"_Come on Ed, we have to hurry. Mom is making dinner soon and we can't be late." _

_The one known as Edward got up and stretched. "Okay, okay. Geez Al, you're like a second mom." The one known as Al rolled his eyes but smiled. After picking more blueberries for another twenty minutes they stopped and made their way inside the house._

_Edward slowly reached up and opened the door. He smiled as he carried the fruit inside, happy to help out his mother. Their mother never really asked for help but Ed and Al had begged to help. Finally their mother, Trisha, had given in but told them to make sure they stayed clean. Typical mom. _

_Al sat his share of fruit on the table and frowned, glancing around for their mom. "Mother? Were done." No response. Ed suddenly had a sick feeling in his gut. _

_Edward looked at Al and gave a small reassuring smile. "I'll go check up stairs okay?" If Ed had a bad feeling it usually meant something bad had happened. He wanted to protect his brother from anything and everything harmful. The less pain for Al the better. _

_Al nodded and smiled back. "Okay brother." Edward turned and walked down the hallway to the stairs. He stood at the bottom of the stairs for a few moments, just looking up. His gut feeling was getting worse. _

_Ed sucked up his feelings and took a few steps up the stairs. It seemed as every step he took, the creaking in the wood got louder in his small ears. His heart was racing like a rabbit. The poor boy couldn't shake the dread from his gut._

_Once at the top of the stairs he heard some muffled screams. His golden eyes expanded to their full size. "M-mom!" He yelled running down the hall. As he got closer to the guest bedroom he stopped, knowing she was inside. He was terrified of what lay behind the half closed door. He took a deep breath and kicked in the door. _

_Edward suddenly felt that he was going to puke. There before him lay his mother in a cold puddle of blood. She had cuts on her arms and legs. Around her mid-section was a rope, tying her arms together. Another set of rope was wrapped around her pale legs. Her brown eyes were pleading desperately for help. A piece of cloth was stuffed into her mouth as well, making sure she couldn't scream. _

_Edward slowly took a few shaky steps toward his mother. He couldn't believe this was happening. Not to his mother! This…it was just too much for his young heart. _

_He finally pulled himself together and ran to her aid, taking a small knife he kept with him and cut the ropes. He took the cloth out of her mouth and slowly hugged her. "Mom! W-what's going on…?" His mother hugged him back but coughed heavily into the boy's shirt. The blonde boy looked down to see blood. She was coughing up blood…_

_Edward examined her more closely and noticed a stab wound in her stomach. He gasped and looked at his mother in the eyes. "W-what happened mom? Tell me!" His mother coughed again then smiled lightly as blood dripped down her chin. _

"_He came…and he got me." She whispered, falling back on the hardwood floor. Edward's eyes began to fill to the brim with tears. "Who is he!" _

"_T-the lion…he is evil in reincarnation." She spat out, as if it was killing her faster by explaining who this man was. Ed wiped his eyes and put pressure on her wound. "Y-you'll make it m-mom!" He tried to smile but it was fading as realization hit him. His mother, the one who had cared for him and Al for their whole lives, was going to die. _

"_AL!" Edward screamed. He needed his brother and he knew Al would want to say goodbye. "Al! Mom is hurt!" _

_Ed heard fast footsteps coming up the stairs and suddenly he heard a gasp at the door. He knew Al would be shocked at the horrific sight, but he knew Al had to say goodbye. Al ran to Edward's side and slowly touched his mother's hand. "Mom! Ed, what h-happened?" Tears were already streaming down Al's cheeks. Edward glanced at Al and let a tear fall. _

"_I…don't know." Ed turned to look at his mom and wrapped his arms around her. She coughed and slowly put an arm on his back. "I love you boys…Gah!" She coughed more blood and shivered. Ed let go of her and Al took his turn and hugged her. "Ed…take care of Alphonse okay? And Alphonse make sure Edward…stays o-out of trouble." She smiled a little. _

_Al gave a weak smile for his mom and nodded. "Okay…" _

_After a few silent moments her eyes slowly closed and her chest stopped moving. _

_This moment would change Edward and Alphonse's lives forever. _

**[End]**

This flashback will be continued in the next chapter! I've been motivated lately to write so that's why I've been updating pretty quickly. Hope you enjoy and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Well, I've been reading a lot of Yaoi lately so I've been kind of inspired? I suppose that's what you'd call it. I am moving in a few days so I might not post much for a while. Enjoy!

**WARININGS**: Cussing

**Chapter 7**

_**[Flashback] **_

_After Ed and Al had finally said their last goodbyes they ran to Winry's house and told them what happened. They were shocked to say the least. _

_The funeral was only a few days later. Everyone had left the grave site except Ed and Al. The wind was picking up quickly and Al was shivering. "B-brother, I'm cold." _

_Edward glanced at his brother. Ed's usually bright and passion filled eyes looked dull and glazed over. It made Al flinch almost to see his brother in such a state as this. Ed had always been there for Al and seeing his brother look so…helpless, disturbed him a lot. _

"_I know Al…me to." Edward explained, looking back at his mother's name on the gravestone. For some reason Al didn't think Ed was talking about the wind. _

"_What are we going to do brother? You said mom mentioned this lion guy. We should figure out who he is." Al said, trying to make sense of it all. So much had changed over just a week's time._

_Edward stood slowly and walked over to Al, looking him in the eyes. Some passion was now visible in his golden eyes. "We will find that lion guy, and he will pay." _

_**[A few weeks later…]**_

_Edward and Alphonse had tried to return to their normal everyday lives. But it was simply impossible. _

_Ed had been sleeping in more lately and not eating much. Only a few pieces of toast or a piece of fruit a day. Alphonse tried to keep engrossed in books to take his mind away from reality. Winry was watching all of this from the side lines and it was almost too much to bear. The two people that meant the most were slowly killing themselves. _

_They hadn't found out much about 'Lion' either. They asked around town if they knew anyone with the nickname but the search was futile. They even looked up books with anything with 'Lion' in the tittle. Still no good. _

_One rainy day Edward was sitting at the table and skimming through a book he'd got at the library. This would be book one-hundred. After looking through it he slammed it shut and frowned. "Damn it all…" _

_Al jumped from in the kitchen and sighed. "Are you okay Ed?" _

"_Yeah, just pissed off." Edward got up and went into the kitchen to see Al making dinner. Al was cutting up some carrots and putting them in a pot. _

"_Were getting nowhere and fast." Ed commented. Al stirred the contents of the pot and rubbed his temples softly. _

"_There has to be a way to find out who this guy is…" Al thought a loud. Ed nodded and tried to think. _

"_I'm sure I'll be able to think of someway." Edward said and glanced at Al, giving a tired smile. "Let's just eat our dinner in peace." _

_Al gave a small smile and nodded. Edward walked back into the dining room and sat at the table. After a few minutes Al returned with two bowls of soup. Edward sniffed the soup and smirked. "This smells awesome!" _

_A light blush appeared on Alphones's cheeks and he chuckled. "Thanks, brother." _

_After dinner Edward and Alphonse went off to their rooms. They were both exhausted from reading books all day. It hurt their brains just thinking of more books. _

_Edward curled up under the covers and closed his golden eyes. He felt tired as hell and sleep tugged the corners of his mind, begging him to give in. _

_He did. _

_**[A few hours later…]**_

_When Ed finally opened his tired eyes he felt pain in his back and head. It was a pounding pain, blinding almost. "Fuck." _

_Edward blinked a few times and tried to sit up, but something was keeping his body down. He glanced from side to side, seeing ropes around his wrists and ankles. Ed's golden eyes were the size of dinner plates. 'W-what the hell is going on!' _

_Another thing Ed began to notice was that he was freezing. The blonde looked down and saw he had nothing on except his boxers. His pale cheeks were now a light pink, as he realized he was almost naked. _

_Ed's mind began to spin trying to remember the night before. 'Al and I ate dinner, went to bed then…' He glanced around the white room once more. 'Damn it. Was I kidnapped? It seems so…' _

_Edward suddenly stopped breathing. 'Al...Did they get Alphonse!' Ed started to thrash against his restraints and growled like a locked up animal. "Is anyone there? Who the hell tied me up?" _

_Silence. _

_Edward kept thrashing and pulling against the ropes but it was no use. They were tight and Ed was only wasting his energy but thrashing. He stopped and panted heavily, then closed his eyes. 'Come on Ed, think!' _

"_Who the hell tied me up? Show yourself!" _

_The door in the left corner of the room slowly opened. _

_Edward was too busy looking at the man that entered to look past to see what lay outside of the room. The door slammed closed and the man approached the tied up boy. The man had on a black hat and a black trench coat. The hat covered his face so the only thing showing was dark green eyes, like the forest in the summer. Ed was almost hypnotized by them._

_Almost._

"_Who are you?" Edward asked, trying to keep his anger under wraps. He needed to stay calm. Getting pissed could get him killed. _

_The man smirked and stuck his hands in his trench coat pockets. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here? Edward Elric I assume." Edward was shaking with rage. The man sounded arrogant and cocky. _

"_You really shouldn't let your guard down like that…" He explained and bent down so he could look at Edward better. His face was still hidden. _

"_You took me in my damn sleep! How do I keep my guard up then?" He hissed._

"_Oh but Edward, I've been watching you for some time now. You should've known you were being spied on." The man chuckled and touched Ed's face with a pale hand. Ed flinched and growled. _

"_Don't touch me!" _

_The man smirked and stood up again. "I'll do as I please, _Ed_." He made his way to the door and opened it then turned to look at Edward. "I'll be back and when I return," There was a long pregnant pause. "You will wish you were never even born." _

**[End]**

:D I'm evil aren't I? Please Favorite and review! I love getting reviews from you guys :D


	8. Chapter 8

I'm glad you are all enjoying this story! I've been trying to update and get this story going as much as I can. Thank you all so much! I don't think you guys understand how happy it makes me to see awesome reviews! Okay, I'll stop being a sap. To the story!

**Chapter 8**

_**[Flashback] **_

_After the odd man had left the room Edward took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Damn it all. I need to get the hell outta here." _

_Edward hadn't got a good look at the man's face and he hadn't got a name or even a nickname. The wheels in Ed's mind began to turn slowly. _

"_Could he be…?" Edward's golden eyes widened and he suddenly felt like smacking himself. 'How could I've been so stupid? He must be lion! Right?' _

_Edward glared at the door then looked up at the ceiling. "I guess I'll have to find out myself." _

_**[Two hours later…] **_

_Ed had fallen asleep in the white room after he'd racked his brain of the past few days, so when he woke up in what seemed like a basement he was surprised. The walls were concrete and looked old. Around the room books, chalk and science tools were scattered on the floor. _

_The blonde shook his head and again tried to sit up, but it still didn't work. Looking around the room he realized that yet again he was tied to the floor. "Damn it."_

_Ed looked up at the ceiling and frowned. "Why am I here? What the hell does that sick bastard want?" He mumbled to himself, trying to make sense of it all. The door to the basement opened and Ed turned his head to look. The same man from before slithered his way inside the room and slammed the door. Ed shivered as the presence of the man seemed almost evil. _

"_Hello, _Ed._" The man smiled somewhat sadistically and bent down to look at Edward. The man's eyes were still the only thing visible on his face. The blonde boy shivered again and gulped. He could feel the fear crawling up his back but he pushed it away. He couldn't get scared now. _

_It would kill him. _

"_Who are you?" Ed asked harshly. He tried keeping his voice level and steady which worked. But, Ed could tell he might not be able to keep this 'tough guy' act up for long. _

_The man laughed evilly and pinched Ed's cheek. _

"_Oh Edward. You should know me well…" The man paused and leaned down to Edwards's ear. The man's hot breath made the boy shiver in fear. _

"_I _am _the man that killed your mother…" He hissed with a chuckle. _

_The boy's eyes widened. 'So, he did kill my mom? He is lion?' Ed's head was spinning. He felt so many emotions at the moment that it was suffocating him. Hurt, anger, regret and many more things were in Edward's heart right now. Anger was slowly over powering all the other emotions. Ed's face contorted into anger and he thrashed against the restraints. _

"_You…you bastard! Why would you kill my mom? What did she do to you? I'll kill you!" _

_Lion just stood up and chuckled. His green eyes rested on the thrashing boy and he smirked. "I have my reasons." _

_Ed growled and stopped moving against the restraints. He was getting tired and he suddenly realized he needed his energy. Another question came to the boys mind. "Where is Alphonse?" _

_Lion turned his back to the boy and started to pick up a beaker and some weird liquid. "He is fine. If you do as I say he will stay safe." _

_Edward's blood ran cold. He was going to use his own brother to get what he wanted. "You're kidding right…" There was a hint of pleading in Ed's voice. This couldn't be true. _

_Lion turned to him, with a huge smirk on his face. "Would you like to find out?" Ed decided to believe him. The boy shook his head and closed his tired eyes. _

_Lion walked back to the boy and bent down again. "I have something I want to try. You will help me test it out." Edward opened his eyes. Green met golden and the boy nodded slowly. All his instincts were telling him to run. To get away from this horrid place, but Ed knew better. He couldn't let Al die or get hurt. Al was all he had left. _

"_Good boy." Lion smiled and walked over to some books and began to read silently. Ed was now thinking of all the things he never got to do. 'I never got to even have a girlfriend…' Ed frowned and glared at the man's back. 'So this is it huh? I become his little test subject for the rest of my life then?' _

_Lion left the room and Ed took in a deep breath. How had it come to this? His mother had even warned him before she died and he still got captured. 'I'm so stupid! How could I have not noticed that Al and I were being watched?' Ed felt like a complete loser. He had always prided himself in his alchemy but when it came to spying or strategy it seemed he lacked talent. _

_Lion returned with a cage in hand, smiling from ear to ear. Ed's frown intensified and he glared at the cage. "What's that?" _

"_I'm glad you asked." He sat the cage next to Edward and picked up some chalk. He began to draw something around them and Ed realized it was a transmutation circle. _

"_It's a Snowy Owl. They are beautiful creatures." He explained then stood up and admired his work. Ed suddenly began to put the pieces together. "Y-you're going to turn me into a Chimera?" Lion laughed and gave a small nod._

"_I want to make a perfect Chimera and you're DNA and this owl's DNA are close to perfect. I needed a healthy and talented human. Those are hard to come by nowadays." Lion chuckled and began to read his book again. _

_Edward knew that there was a good chance of him dying during the process and even if he lived he would probably not be himself anymore. His golden eyes landed on the bird. It looked at Edward almost as if to say "Sorry". _

_Lion slammed his book shut and glanced at the bird and Edward. _

"_Let's get started." _

**[End] **

I might change the rating to M just to be safe. I'm not sure yet… Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys! I was bored so I thought I'd finish this chapter while I have nothing to do. I will probably update a lot this week since its spring break. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Getting closer to 30 reviews! I never thought I'd get that many seriously!

**Chapter 9**

_**[Flashback] **_

_Lion started to grab a few more ingredients for the transmutation that was about to take place. Edward squirmed in the restraints. He couldn't die yet. Al needed him. What would his brother do without him? What would this Lion guy do to Al if Ed died? _

_Anything he damned well pleased. _

_That did _not _sit well with Edward._

_Lion sat down a few more things in the circle and smirked at Ed. "Stop moving around, you'll only waste energy." _

_Edward obeyed, but only because he knew Lion was right. Even if he could get away he wouldn't. Only for Al's sake. He'd do anything for his little brother, and almost everyone knew it. _

"_Now then…" Lion placed his hands down on the ground and closed his eyes, concentrating. The first few moments seemed normal. Edward didn't feel a thing. But within a few seconds a hot pain pierced his insides. It felt as though every molecule was screaming to be free. Ed bit his lip hard so he wouldn't scream. He couldn't let Lion have the satisfaction of hearing him cry._

_Ed thrashed against the ropes and opened his mouth as if he was screaming but nothing came out. He growled and thrashed more, as his skin felt like it was a million degrees. His whole body was on fire. Ed could hear Lion laughing. It made his anger boil to the surface. _

"_FUCK YOU….L-LION!" The pain only got worse, but it was worth it to see the expression on Lion's face. _

_Edward felt two rips begin to form in his back and bones begin to grow that shouldn't be there. By this time the owl beside him was a pile of dust. Another thirty minutes the pain continued. Then it all stopped. The circle stopped glowing and the noises of rips stopped. _

_Edward took a long breath then blacked out. _

_**[Sometime later…] **_

_Edward's golden eyes slowly opened. It was cold. Cold and rainy? Where had rain come from? The last thing he remembered was being inside that basement. His whole body was killing him. He slowly sat up and rubbed his head. Edward looked around to find he was in the forest. Alone. Why would Lion leave him in the forest? It didn't make any sense. _

_Ed suddenly felt a pain in his leg and arm. What the hell….Ed looked down and realized his arm and leg were gone. Completely gone. _

_Ed froze and slowly got up on his one leg and leaned against a tree. 'What happened to my leg and arm! Did they get ripped off in the transmutation?' Ed couldn't worry about it now. He had to keep moving._

_The blonde boy limped to the edge of the woods slowly. As Ed limped he analyzed his surroundings. It had been raining earlier but now it was just a drizzle. The sky was gray and the sun was covered with clouds. Ed found this ironic. He felt as though he was now covered with clouds. _

_Once Edward made it out of the woods he stumbled upon a town. It was pretty big. Ed limped down the street using the buildings for support. Only one young girl skipped down the road Ed was on. She had on a pink dress and a nice pair of shoes. She stopped in front of Edward and looked up. The girl was probably six years of age. She laughed and Ed glared at her._

"_What's so damn funny?" _

_The girl pointed to his back. "You have birdy wings, mister!" _

_Ed's heart stopped for a moment. 'Birdy wings?' _

_Ed turned his head slowly to look behind him and found what the girl said was true. On Ed's back was a pair of white wings with some black speckles on the tops of them. His golden eyes widened and he suddenly clenched his head in pain. The transmutation had worked? He was a chimera now? _

_He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. _

_The little girl poked him and smiled. "My name is Robin. Would you like to come home with me bird boy? My father is an auto mail specialist. He could make you an arm and leg…" _

_Ed tried to not slap the little kid for calling him bird boy. He gave a nod and followed the girl home. _

[End Flashback]

"Robin took me home and I lived with her and her family for a few years. I learned to fly and how to use my new senses. Her father made me a new arm and leg as well. I left her home a few months ago and decided to live on my own. When you found me in the woods I had been fighting off a wolf." Ed sighed and leaned back in the chair. He knew it was a lot to take in all at once. Even for him it was a lot to explain.

Roy sat there dumbfounded. _This kid he…he's been through hell and back, hasn't he? _Roy would've never excepted such a story from this kid. Suddenly, the dark haired teen felt as though he should protect this boy. Even at the cost of his life.

Roy still had one question though…

"Where is Alphonse? Were you able to find him?" Ed frowned at this and looked the other way.

"No. I've been searching for him for a long time and still am. I won't rest till I find him…" Edward explained. He stood up and stretched.

"Do you have anything to eat around here? I'm starving…" Ed mumbled.

Roy stood up and chuckled lightly. "Sure. I'll make us some breakfast…"

_This kid…he's interesting indeed. _

**[End] **

Yes the long flashback is over! :D I really don't like flashbacks but I thought that this was a needed one. While writing this I listened to "Perfect" by Hedley. I love that song; you guys should look it up! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

You guys have been awesome. You deserve some RoyxEd action, right? Haha well let's begin chapter ten…

**Chapter 10**

Roy and Edward made their way to the kitchen. Roy was trying to think of what the blonde might like. _Pancakes? Eggs? Toast? _

Roy glanced down at the boy and chuckled lightly. Ed stopped and looked up at Roy; well he more or less glared at Roy.

"What's so funny?"

Roy poked Edward's cheek and laughed again. "I didn't realize how short you were!" Ed's face contorted into anger.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU NEED A MICROSCOPE TO SEE HIM?" Ed blurted. He was panting heavily and glaring daggers at Roy. Roy blinked in surprise at the outburst but then laughed again, only making the Elric angrier.

"So you don't like being called short?" He asked but it was more of a statement.

_I'll have to remember that…_Roy thought evilly.

Ed suddenly stood up straight and coughed a little, his face holding a blush. "W-well, no. I just…okay yes I hate being called…s-short." It almost killed Ed having to say short. He hated that word with a passion.

"Okay, okay. Sorry for calling you short. Can you forgive me?" Roy asked and put a hand over his heart. Ed knew he was just being over dramatic and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, bastard."

Roy chuckled and followed after Edward. Once in the kitchen Ed sat down at the bar and glanced at Roy. "So what do you usually eat for breakfast?"

"Eggs and some toast…I'm not much of a morning person." Roy explained and pulled out a pan and some butter. "Do you like pancakes? I haven't had them in years…"

Ed thought about this and gave a nod. "Pancakes are good." Roy gave a nod and began to put the mix in the pan. Ed watched Roy closely as he cooked. Roy's movements were swift and smooth. He seemed to enjoy cooking a lot. Ed slowly found himself staring at Roy's butt. Ed blushed and looked away quickly.

_Like I said before, it would never work. Stop staring…_

Roy's voice cut into his thoughts. "Enjoying the view?"

Ed's mouth fell open and he started to stutter. "W-what the h-hell? What are you taking a-about?"

Roy just laughed and flipped one of the pancakes. "You've been staring at my ass for a whole six minutes."

"I was not…I was just thinking about something is all." Ed explained and tried to cover up his blush but it wasn't working.

"Oh, I see." Roy laughed as he finished making the pancakes. He placed two on a plate for him and two for Ed.

"Here." He sat down the plate in front of Edward and then sat down next to him on the bar. Ed sniffed them for a moment then smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Roy dug into his food, suddenly realizing how hungry he was. Ed took a few bites of his food then looked at Roy. Roy wasn't paying attention because currently his face was full of pancakes.

"After I finish eating I'll get out of your hair…" Ed explained in a monotone voice. Roy stopped eating and glanced at Ed.

"Why are you leaving?"

"I have to find my little brother. Like I said, I will find him. Staying here won't help my brother come back."

Roy frowned at this. He wanted Ed to stay with him badly. But why? He just met the kid and Ed had no real reason to stay anyway. But, Roy would find a reason for Ed to stay.

"I'll help you." Roy stated.

Ed coughed on his food and glanced at Roy. "Y-you'll what?"

"I'll help you find Al. You can stay here with me if you'd like. I don't think sleeping in some ally would help those wounds that you still have heal." Roy explained, pointing to the scars on Ed's flesh arm and leg.

Edward was shocked. No one had ever offered to help him find Al and this teen had only known him for a day or so. Why would he want to help? Did he expect money out of it, because Ed was flat broke.

"Why do you want to help me? Do you expect to be paid or something, cause I'm broke…" Ed explained, his voice sounding un-trusting. Roy frowned and put a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I don't expect anything in return. I just thought while you were looking for your brother it'd be nice for you to have a place to stay and a home to return to…" Roy explained and gave a smile.

Ed mulled this over for a minute. It would be nice to have a place to go home to, and even though Edward didn't want to admit it, he liked Roy. He seemed like an okay guy. Plus he was good looking.

The blonde tilted his head and gave a small smirk. "Okay, if you insist. I will stay." Roy smiled and pulled the boy into a hug.

"Great!"

Ed struggled in the black haired teen's grasp. "G-get off!"

Roy let go quickly and a small blush appeared on his pale face. "O-oh sorry."

Edward glared at Roy for a moment but then nodded. "It's fine. I just don't like close contact is all…" Ed explained then took another bite of his pancakes.

Roy finished his and went to the sink to clean the plate. Ed was busy studying the mansion. "So you're rich huh? Must be nice."

Roy flinched slightly but it went un-seen by the Elric. "Yeah, it's okay."

"Where are your parents?" Ed asked.

Roy put his plate on a drying rack and turned to face Edward. "My mom is in Germany and won't be back for a week and my father….well he died a few months ago."

Ed suddenly felt bad for asking. He frowned and got up from the barstool. "Sorry…" Roy shrugged as if it was no big deal. "My father and I didn't get along well. I barely knew him."

Edward thought about this and chuckled. He didn't know his father well either. Plus he hated his father for leaving them.

"What's so funny?" Roy asked.

"Ah, nothing…" Ed dismissed it with a wave of his hand. Edward glanced up at Roy and smiled brightly as if he was asking for something.

Roy rolled his eyes and sighed. "What do you want?"

"Is there a library around here?"

**[End]**

Yup, that's all for this chapter folks. Please review~!


	11. Chapter 11

Welcome one and all! I've been listening to "Shut up and Kiss me" by Orianthi. It's such a good song. I think it fits RoyxEd well~! Well, back to the story.

**Chapter 11**

Roy chuckled and looked at the clock on the wall. It was only 1:30 pm. It seemed that this morning had been way longer than the clock suggested. The dark haired teen glanced down at Ed and nodded. "Yeah, it's only two miles from here."

Ed smirked and grabbed Roy's wrist, dragging him to the door. "Let's go then." Roy blinked in surprise as he was literally being dragged out the door. "Uh, Ed…Ed…EDWARD!"

The blonde stopped and looked up at Roy. Roy laughed and pointed to Ed's outfit. "You are still in pajamas and so am I." He pointed out. The winged blonde blushed lightly and ran back inside.

Roy rolled his eyes playfully and followed the blonde back inside to change. _Good thing I was here or he would've gone to the library in his pajamas. What a sight. _

**[Thirty Minutes Later…] **

After finding some of Roy's old clothes for Ed to wear, they made their way out the door again. Ed sported a black button up shirt and some jeans that fit him loosely. His wings were tucked in tight under his shirt. Ed hated that his wings were all bunched up in the shirt but he knew he had no other option.

Ed and Roy walked down the drive way to the side walk. Roy decided not to drive because of many reasons. One being that all the cars that they had were expensive and Roy had already wrecked the Mustang, ironically enough. Plus, he needed some fresh air.

"So why are we going to the Library?" Roy asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. It was nice outside. There were few clouds and the sky was a nice baby blue. A small gust of wind would roll past every now and then making it the perfect temperature.

"Well, I wanted to research more about Chimera Transmutation." Ed explained and scanned the area with his golden eyes.

Roy nodded in response, a fair enough reason. "I see. Are you trying to get your body back to normal as well?" Edward nodded and glanced up at Roy. "I'm going to try. I haven't researched it much because I've been looking for Al." The dark haired teen felt a pang of sadness.

"Well, I'll help you as much as I can." He explained with a light smile. Edward smiled back and nodded. "Thanks again Roy."

It was silent the rest of the way to the library. Not an odd or awkward though. It was a comfortable silence.

After making it into town and going past many shops and restaurants the library finally came into view. It was a pretty large red brick building with a few large windows. On the sign out front it said, '_Central Library, founded in 1918_.' Roy took a deep breath and gestured toward the building. "There it is."

Ed looked at the building in awe and amazement. He loved the library. He actually hadn't been to one in years because he'd been so busy searching for Al and helping Robin's family out. "W-wow! It's amazing!"

Seeing the look on Edward's face made Roy's cheeks grow pink and butterflies stir in his stomach. He quickly pushed the feeling away and smiled down at the blonde. "Yeah, I come here sometimes to get away from everyone."

Edward looked up at Roy with slight curiosity. _Why would he need to do that? Is he not happy or something? _Ed pondered but quickly disregarded it. It was really none of his business anyway.

Roy started to walk forward and Ed followed close behind him. Edward had never been to Central City but it was big. Ed wasn't really used to big cities. He kept close to Roy just in case. This didn't go unnoticed by the dark haired teen. He glanced down at Edward and smiled but said nothing. After walking up the long pathway they made it to the huge doors of the library.

"Finally!" Ed exclaimed and quickly ran inside. Roy blinked and then gave a soft sigh. "I have a feeling were going to be here a while."

**[Two hours later…]**

After reading at least twenty books on Alchemy and Transmutation, Edward wasn't feeling anywhere closer to getting his old body back then before he came. He shut the book he was holding with great force and threw it a few feet away. Good thing he was in the corner of the library no one was in.

"Damn it! I haven't found out anything I didn't already know…" He mumbled in frustration. He hadn't seen Roy in an hour or so. He'd been too busy reading to notice that Roy had moved somewhere else. He decided to get up and look for the bastard.

"Roy!" Ed called out, but not too loudly. He heard nothing and sighed. Ed looked through all the areas that contained books on Alchemy. After searching the adult books and the bathroom Ed was getting worried. "Where could he be?"

Ed looked around and suddenly noticed a door that was a cracked open slightly. He walked over to the door. On the door it said '_Cleaning Supplies'. _Edward was about to walk away when he heard snoring coming from inside. Ed slowly peeked inside and noticed it was dark. He took a few steps inside and tripped on whatever was on the floor. Edward grunted as he fell on the person sleeping in the room. As his golden eyes adjusted to the light he could see that the person was Roy.

Roy slowly opened his tired eyes to find Ed lying on top of him. Even in the dark closet Roy could see that Ed's cheeks were red. Roy just smirked and chuckled lightly. He sat up and Ed was now in his lap. "I didn't know you liked me_ that_ much Edward…" Roy inquired with a laugh. Ed growled his face still red. "I-I don't like you like that!" He hissed and moved himself off of Roy's lap.

He crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. "B-bastard." He mumbled. Roy just smiled and patted the blondes back. "It's okay. I know I'm hot." Ed blushed even more and batted Roy's hand away. "S-shut up! You are not hot." The dark haired teen just rolled his eyes.

_He's so cute when he blushes…_Roy thought but pushed it away.

"Yeah right, and the sky isn't blue." Roy stated. He got up onto his feet and held out his hand for Ed. Edward slowly took it and stood up. "Thanks…"

"You're welcome. Now let's get back to researching, shall we?"

**[End]**

That's all folks! I have two weeks till I go to NYC. I'm so excited you don't even know ._. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Cya!


	12. Chapter 12

I go to NYC in about a week in a half. I can't wait! We get to see 'Wicked' on Broadway and see Chinatown! It's going to be awesome. Maybe going to NYC will give me some story ideas, not that I really need any. ^_^'

**Chapter 12**

After checking out at least ten books on Alchemy and Human Transmutation, Roy convinced Edward it was time to leave. Ed reluctantly agreed and left with Roy by his side. Roy loved spending that time with Ed. He loved learning more and more about the blonde's personality. Edward was no doubt an interesting person in the dark haired teen's eyes.

As they made their way down the side walk Roy checked his cell phone, seeing that it was already six o'clock. "Damn." Roy mumbled and glanced down at Ed. The blonde looked up at Roy, meeting his gaze. "What is it?"

"I didn't realize how late it was…" Roy mumbled and put a hand to his chin in a thinking like manner. Ed rolled his eyes. "Well we were in the library almost all day, what'd you expect?" Ed challenged with a laugh. Roy glared down at Edward and shoved him a little.

"Tch, I guess I was distracted…" He explained as they approached the house. Ed quickly ran up the drive way and Roy ran after him. They both made it to the door at the same time and Edward frowned up at the taller teen. "I'll beat you next time." Roy chuckled and pulled out his keys to unlock the mansion door. "I doubt that, I have longer legs." Roy explained with a smirk, and quickly ran inside as the door unlocked. Ed fumed with anger and ran after Roy. The blonde dropped the books on the ground and chased Roy into the living room.

"You bastard! That was a cheap comeback!" Ed yelled in frustration as he ran into the hall after Roy. Roy ran into a guest bedroom and slammed the door shut. "No, it was a smart comeback, shorty." Ed snarled and banged on the door harder. "Let me in you bastard!" Roy gave this some thought then laughed. "Okay!"

Roy let go of the door handle and the blonde fell into the room and onto the hardwood floor.

_THUD!_

"That's gotta hurt…" Roy laughed as he saw the blonde on the floor twitch. "OW!" He yelled and got up quickly, his face red from hitting the ground face first. "Sorry…truce?" Roy asked, holding out a hand to the blonde. Edward just took the hand and shook it. "Sure, sure. Can we eat or something! I'm starving." He pointed out as he held his stomach.

Roy gave a soft nod and walked out into the hall way. "Sure. What would you like?" The black haired teen really had no idea what kind of food Ed liked, and Roy didn't like to brag **(AN: What the fuck ever, he loves to brag!)** but he was a pretty awesome cook. He'd watched a lot of cooking shows in his spare time plus his mom had said something about his grandma being a good cook. He figured it was mostly genetics. Ed looked up at Roy and thought for a moment.

"Spaghetti?" He asked wit pleading eyes. Roy gave a nod and chuckled. It was actually one of his favorite foods to make. They made it into the kitchen and Roy slipped on an old apron so he wouldn't get food all over his nice clothes. "Want to help?"

Edward blinked in surprise and walked up beside Roy. Ed had never really cooked much before but it was worth a shot. "Really?" Ed asked, wondering if he had heard Roy right. "Yes really, now come over here." Roy said and gestured to the kitchen. Ed walked over to the counter and then looked at the taller teen.

"Okay, so what do I do first?" The blonde asked. "Well, get a big pot from under the sink and fill it with water." Ed did as he was told **(AN: Faint and fall over…) **and filled the pot then put it on the stove. Roy turned the temperature knob to 'high' and then got some tomatoes out of the fridge. Roy looked down at Ed and pointed to a small cabinet. "Get some spices from that cabinet." Ed tried to reach up to the cabinet but he was well, a little too short. The winged boy snarled in frustration and jumped up, but it still wasn't working. Roy sat down the tomatoes and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, hoisting him up higher.

Ed blushed a bright red but opened the cabinet and grabbed the spices. Roy sat him down and smirked. Ed, still blushing, looked away and shoved the spices in Roy's hand. "Here ya' bastard." He mumbled and moved past Roy. He just laughed and grabbed a pan. Roy smashed up the tomatoes inside of it then added some spices. As Roy worked on the sauce Ed was filling the boiling pot of water with pasta. He stirred the pot every so often so the noodles wouldn't stick.

Roy finished the sauce and the noodles finished cooking. Roy glanced at Edward and waved dismissively. "Go sit down. I'll bring your food to the table, okay?" Roy smiled and started putting pasta on a plate. Ed blinked in surprise but nodded. "Okay…thanks."

Ed went into the dining room and sat down at the wooden table. He looked into his lap, going over the past few days. Roy didn't even know Ed well and he was giving him a place to stay and food to eat. Plus, Ed couldn't forget the fact the Roy had promised to help look for Alphonse. It was really too much. Other than Robin no one had ever offered to help Ed. Why did this wealthy, good looking teen want to help him? It made no sense to Edward. As he kept thinking he realized that he was starting to get a headache so he stopped trying to over think it.

As the blonde started to calm down on his thoughts, Roy entered the dining room with two steaming plates. Roy placed a plate in front of Ed and then sat down next to the blonde. Ed tried not to drool as he took in the smell of fresh tomato sauce and pasta. "Mmmm." The dark haired teen exclaimed and took a bite of his food. Edward copied the gesture and smiled. "This is great!" Roy nodded in agreement. He hadn't had this good of spaghetti in a long time. "Yeah, I suppose we make a good team, ne?"

Ed rolled his eyes and shoved more food in his mouth. After swallowing the blonde glanced in Roy's direction. "I'm not so sure about that." Roy just shrugged and took another bite of pasta.

_Whatever you say Edward. This has to be the best dinner I've ever had… _

**[End] **

That's all folks. Review and favorite~!


End file.
